


Canoe-dle

by UltimateUnluckyWriter



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8205563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateUnluckyWriter/pseuds/UltimateUnluckyWriter
Summary: I can't believe I wrote this. No one read this ever.Based off a verse I'm in.





	

Nagito grumbled as he walked into Hajime’s cottage, leaning up against his door, his arms crossed irritatedly, “Start talking, then. What did Mondo do?”

He watched as Hajime stared at him, adjusting the shorts that were _just_ short enough to reveal a good deal of Hajime’s almost feminine thighs. Nagito’s eyes landed on the tanned skin for just a moment before traveling back up to Hajime’s face. He stared as Hajime subtly licked his lips, slowly stepping towards Nagito.

“Well… in all honesty, I just wanted an excuse to be alone with you,” Hajime said in a near raspy voice, low and deep in his throat as he dropped to his knees in front of Nagito, his hands on Nagito’s waistband. The ringleader stared down, flinching a bit.

“What the fuck are you doing?” He grumbled, unwilling to admit that there was a stirring in his crotch as he felt a wave of excitement in his stomach.

“Just… let me do this, okay? I’ve been wanting to, ehe,” Hajime said, pulling down the stretchy, tight fabric of Nagito’s tights to the Ringleader’s knees. Nagito frowned, though he stayed silent as he felt Hajime’s mouth on the fabric of his underwear. He inhaled sharply as he felt Hajime sucking on the fabric, undoubtedly leaving a wet spot as he stroked at Nagito’s cock through his underwear.

Hajime stopped his sucking for just a moment to pull Nagito’s underwear down, his half-hard cock springing free into the air in front of him. Hajime gripped it in his hand, pumping it gently as he looked up at Nagito, “I’m… impressed.”

“Shut up!” Nagito ordered, his face red with a heavy blush as he stared at the wall across from him, unwilling to stare down at Hajime. Hajime just snickered as Nagito’s cock became fully hard in his hand. Hajime leaned his forward, lapping gently at the tip. Nagito pursed his lips, willing himself to be silent.

He did, however, let out a quiet moan when Hajime took the tip of his cock into his mouth, the warmth enveloping his cock pleasantly. Nagito balled his hand into a fist, biting down on his tongue. It wasn’t _befitting_ of a Mastermind to let himself lose himself in the pleasure like that.

Hajime looked up at Nagito, taking his mouth off, “Look at me. I’m yours,” He growled out, a smirk on his face. Nagito blinked, his gaze slowly moving down to Hajime. The other’s face was flushed, his mouth parted as he panted gently. Nagito smiled dangerously down at Hajime, a hand moving to stroke his hair.

“Of course you are,” He said, balling his fist into Hajime’s hair, forcing his mouth back onto his cock. Hajime’s hands flew up, pressing against Nagito’s hips as his cock was forced into his mouth. Surprisingly, he didn’t gag, taking Nagito’s dick happily, a pleased moan coming from his throat. Nagito squinted down at Hajime, thrusting his hips into his mouth tentatively.

“Ugh, I didn’t realize you were so _used_ to this. I bet you’ve _probably_ practiced on Mondo, though, yeah?”

He noticed Hajime pause slightly at this, though the other simply began bobbing his back and forth on Nagito’s dick, his green eyes locked on Nagito’s mismatched own. Nagito’s breathing was a bit louder than normal, his pale face brightened with a pink blush as he rolled his hips to match Hajime’s movements, his fist tightening in Hajime’s surprisingly soft hair.

Nagito’s other hand stayed on his hip, gripping the fabric of his shirt as he struggled to contain his moans. He glared down at Hajime, his foot moving to the boy’s crotch. He was a bit surprised to find Hajime completely hard, a scoff coming from his throat.

“Ew, _gross_ , you’re getting off on this?” He taunted, grinding his foot down onto Hajime’s hard dick. He felt the vibrations of Hajime’s moans around his dick, raising an eyebrow as he repeated his motion. It was met with the same reaction, and Nagito couldn’t help but feel happy at this.

They repeated this cycle for a minute or two- Hajime bobbed his head, his tongue swirling occasionally around Nagito’s cock, and Nagito pressed his shoe down on Hajime’s dick. Nagito closed his eyes, feeling the beginnings of orgasm in his stomach. He grimaced, yanking Hajime’s mouth off his dick, knocking him to the floor. He’d be _damned_ if he was about to come first. He straddled Hajime’s thighs, wasting no time in yanking his shorts down, grabbing Hajime’s cock in his cold hand. He moved his arm at a stupidly fast pace, his eyes locked on Hajime’s. He crawled up a bit, stopping his pumping to grab both of their cocks in his hand. He leaned down, his lips pressing against Hajime’s as he resumed his pumping.

Nagito was pissed to realize that he was coming first, his come getting on his hand, on Hajime’s cock, and on Hajime’s stomach. He moaned, high-pitched and needy, into the kiss, his hand already getting sticky as he felt Hajime tense up underneath him. He continued to jerk both himself and Hajime off through Hajime’s climax, rather enjoying the moans that came from the boy beneath him.

When they were done, Nagito hopped off his lap, grimacing, “Gross. We need to clean up, before anything. Though I do _not_ appreciate that you lied to me… You’re not too bad, I guess. In fact, I almost enjoyed myself.”

_Gross._


End file.
